pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum talk:New admin/voting
Personal views Personally, who do you, the user, believe is going to win? Rpwyb, the first user to elect himself as a canidate, is (from what iv'e seen) is a mysterious user, he was quickly critisised for his spelling, but perhaps he has hidden potential that is waiting to be unleashed. Next is CL .a.k.a. Crystal Lucario. In my opinion he's the kind of person you either love (love as a friend) or you hate (wish he would die). At first glance, he wasn't that friendly to a new user (Courage reacter discussion). But as he states, he's had alot of experience and has made alot of edits. Snakeboss14, possibly one of the more friendlier users, is despite being the youngest in terms of wikia age, has made great contributions. Such as being the creater of the featured picture and being it's current manager. In only a few monthes he has made several friends. Then there's Sir Pikmin, as he states in his, well statement, he has all the knowledge that is needed for an admin and has made fantastic edits on Pikmin fanon and here, and is a well known user on the sites. Then theres me, yeah im second youngest and originally was only going to edit on talk pages. But as time progressed iv'e made some pretty good edits, I find that I merely supply a basis edit and then another user (usually Greenpickle) edits it and makes it better. Hocotate is a fine example this. Such as how I edited the article to include how Hocotate is more likely to be located in another star stystem due the there being an 'incredibly bright red star'. So, could Snakeboss14's friendly personality prove him victorious, or could Crystal Lucario and Sir pikmin's experience counter this? Only time will tell... NOTE: This isn't ment to offend anyone, so if you do feel offended, im sorry :-( Oh, please tell me if you disagree with any of this. 1 thing ive said not to vote for me i ment to delete myself from the choicesRpwyb I won't vote, but any one of the candidates will do fine. Probably we'll have another admin discussion when Pikmin 3 comes out.-- 23:07, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm admin on 3 wikis!!!! ...Sorry... I... got excited... again... What? You won't vote, Game? Lame. Anyways, I need time to decide mine because I can't vote for me (though that actually makes it easier). :And that's an awesome speech, Josh! Maybe I will vote...-- 23:54, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :...for Crys? Just commenting on edits and experience, ignoring Rpwyb since he said he's not running any more. Joshazilla and Snakeboss have been here a few months, Sir Pikmin's been here half a year longer, and CL's been here a year longer. Snakeboss has been the most consistent editor, Joshazilla and CL consistent enough, and Sir Pikmin has been here off and on, and despite his time here has the least edits of the four, with only 7 main namespace edits. CL has by far the most edits, but his edits to the main namespace are about the same as Snakeboss - a bit over 200. Joshazilla has fewer edits than Snakeboss and CL, but a greater portion of them are in the main namespace. Hmm... What about me :3 green do you think I could win :D? 07:53, 27 July 2009 (UTC) It's pretty hard to think about who to vote, I mighy vote after Greenpickle votes. :I know, being a contestant and voting for a competetor is, difficult- to say the least. And by consistant, are we talking like we don't dissapear (Like when my computer broke...) or like we don't edit in long strings a day? (I only have so much free time a day...) ::I'm talking about not suddenly disappearing without saying anything, or just being here every day/every few days. :::I am on every day... And when I dissappeared my f*cking computer broke... LOL-- :Lol Lol X 2-- :VOTE CRYS! No, No, NO-- Snakeboss14 should be our new admin-- No Chrys should be the admin he has been here FOREVER and is on alot , no offence snakeboss,but Chrys for Admin [[User:Rpwyb|'Rpwyb]]' ...fine, have a admin that cusses and calls other USERS sexiest.-- --...... ...but i have to admit, CL has been here forever... You deserved to be called one.Rpwyb P.S no offence vote for Chrys or Else CL said this..."GET OFF OF MY PAGE! YOU SEXIST PROBABLY RACIST SPECULATING N00B!" --- Like i always say, lol-- you called him the b word 2ce called him a girl and sassy!VOTE FOR CHRYS OR ELSE I vote Chrys.Hes been here even slightly longer than me.And hes got experience and has alot of edits.......Crys'09!LOL.User:Masta pikminFear da blue pikmin!!!! 16:47, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Gah! Edit conflict killed my long rant! Well, in short "All girls are sassy" is a sexist comment. I want female user back-up. Everyone swears! Prez, Green! Even you! You called me a "B****"! Pwnd! Oh and Masta if you're gonna vote click the Forum button to the left of the disscussion button and Vote! Hey, thanks for that, Pikminfan! And probably CL has been here forever, but he's spamming with publicity! :So?, it's not like it's against the rules to work hard so people vote for me. Green voted for Snake? No f***ing way we need mew's and gamefreaks and prezidenit vote still and mew said he would vote for uRpwybvote chrys or else '''And green how could you :Green's gone for the next 10 days, but appearantly I'm too big a jackass to be Admin. SEE, CL just said a bad word right now.-- :Wow, kid. You know what I thought of, most of you people vote for Snake because he's "Nice", but when you vote for let's say a President (Admin) do you vote for the one you like or the one with experience that you know will do better for your country (Wiki). So do you want the nice one, or the experienced one? '''Note: No offence to Snake, of course. ::Well, in President elections in Mexico people have voted for the nicer candidated in the past two. And I don't now, maybe you should be nice, too. People seem to appreciate that. :::Well, we aren't in Mexico are we? I don't think we are at least... I'm in the US and I know tons of people here who are in Europe so that's not Mexico. And You can't change people and you definitely can't change me. I have experience as an Admin on 3''' wikis or more... (My memory isn't great). So...--''Pikmin fan 101''User talk:Pikmin fan 101 :OK, forget Mexico, but if you're already admin in thre wikis you shouldn't be so excited with votes. Plus, I got Greenpickle on my side (just kiding). Anyways, let's just see how everything turns out. Yep-- :Y'know, you're right fighting is silly, instead of fussing about all this let's just kick back and relax. And the reason I'm so excited is this is my third Wiki ever and I've always wanted to be an admin here sence I joined ~2 Years ago... A thought hit me, what if the end result is a tie, Prez? I don't know, probably we'll have to wait for another vote, but I don't know if he'll do that. :Hmmm... well, it doesn't matter now, cuz once Green cast his vote, I lost cuz everyone's gonna follow his vote... Enough, stop getting off topic, I still need time to think about my vote.-- 02:19, 28 July 2009 (UTC) how do i put the "this user has joined gamefreak" on my pageRpwyb tho this might not be the place to put that Just put edit on my page and copy it. It should be the first one.-- 03:46, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :What if the end result is a tie, Prez? :Sudden Death lololo :Actually I haven't thought about that. We'll handle it once it's actually the case.-- ::Lol... wouldn't lololo be "laugh out loud out laugh out"? :::It was to underline the fact that I was jesting. Maybe you'd prefer a '(this comment not to be taken seriously)'? Actually, I don't think I could be bothered to type that. You'll have to live with incorrect acronyms.-- ::::I was kidding too... ...-- :Wut? OMG so far 5 votes for chrys and 5 for snakeboss.User:Masta pikminFear da blue pikmin!!!! 20:30, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Yup ::Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe it is up to Game Freak to elect the new admin now?-- :::It would appear so... Someone message him and tell him he needs to decide the final vote. AHHHH, too much pressure! I don't know who to vote for, Chrys has been here longer than Snake, but Snake had help me with all the problems I had in the beginning. You both are my friends, but this decision is hard. I will vote for sure though...-- 16:17, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Also my vote is the FINAL VOTE!0_0!-- 16:21, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Possibly the final vote. I will not lose hope yet! ::Wait! Hold the Presses! A user who said he was going to vote has not yet cast a ballet! Behold!. Or does this count as a vote? Thanks, Game! Now let's wait for MewFan. If he doesn't appear on time... :When do we end this race? Wish I knew.-- 18:49, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :I see... ::Huh, we didn't agree on a deadline? Ah, well, I'd say we wait until the 5th for GP to reappear, but that's quite a few days away. Mew's been gone since the 24th. I suppose we could wait a day or two, but I wouldn't want to count his vote unless he placed it himself on the voting page. Any comments?-- :::Nope Anytime this week or next week would be fine.-- 21:08, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :;_; Just end it... But chrys what about britta or red pikmin flamethrower they wold vote for you. and Mewfan Rpwyb'''Don't give up hope! Mewfan hasn't been here for a week and I haven't seen flamethrower or brittonbubba anywhere.-- 02:55, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Well what about http://pikmin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:MewFan128&diff=44903&oldid=44890, should this count as his vote? RWAR! ~JOSHA ZILLA!!!~ AND IMAFIRINMAHLAZOR!!! :I asked, Prez said, no and I'm kinda done, errr... what's the expresion... um.... drawing straws... errr... uhhh... well it was something about straws anyway... ::Well, any date seems to be fine, so I will end this by the 31st, so I'll promote, currently Snake, this night. No objections, I assume?-- :::Nope ::::Uhhh... ::::Friday seems better to me. RWAR! ~JOSHA ZILLA!!!~ AND IMAFIRINMAHLAZOR!!! Its tiedRpwyb 17:36, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :I liek the sound of Friday cuz, it's tied, but, uhhh... Peanut voted twice... I think? Maybe-- --(Pikmin fan 101) by the way, does any one like my new sig!!!! --(pikmin fan 101 :That sig is horrible, want me to make you (A non-advert) One? Hey, I like your sig! :So wadda we do about, Peanut's double vote, thing? Someone wanna contact him? ::Ignoring vote until a valid explanation is given as to why the same account was used (might be siblings sharing a PC, who knows). Deadline is delayed to Friday night, ya?-- :::Ok, and ya. ::::Yes! Mew came back! :::::Okay, valid explanation was not given, but it's only one vote, so I'm totally cool with that. Oh, and deadline is delayed until a deciding vote is cast or someone, presumably GP, knows what to do in the event of a tie. :::::EDIT: We could force Peanut to decide between CL or Snake in such a case tomorrow. Thoughts?-- ::::::VOTE OR ELSE!!! Lulz... lol-- :No laughing at my jokes! WTFUBCL then---- :Too many random letters! It's not random its: What The F*** U B**** Crystal lucario -- :Oh, then: PF101IAFABWL2FHM! Don't ask, I've probably already forgotten... ::Please refrain from spamming and spreading confusion until we know what the hell we're going to do, thank you.-- :::Me or the n00b? We can still force Pea to vote... Hey, I'm not a n00b! And stop swearing and insulting people cause you've won. :I didn't say you were a n00b, I thought Prez was talking about 101... ::I have no clue what you just said, but I'll just throw in a "No".-- :::See your last comment ::::...In any case, it appears we have a new admin. Voting is over and CL will recieve the new rights. Use them wisely (no, really, do).-- :::::Yeah, yeah... Well, congrats. Tough fight. :You too man, you too Congrats to you, now Chrys, you must promote me admin on Kirby Wiki!-- :>.< DO IT! *loads rifle*-- :Later. RAWR crystal you undid my addition of myself >.< 19:07, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :When? ::Yeah, Ocolor, you were a little late. You added yourself long after the vote had started; we maybe could have reset the votes and put you in had you asked us to, but seeing that CL had already removed you, I left it at that. You'll get a new chance though, hopefully soon. *stares at Miyamoto* -- :::Heh, oops... *Looks at Miyamoto* Pweeeeesssseee? *loads shotgun and stares at Miyamoto*-- LOL. --Pikpik cARROTS are good(to lazy 2 sign in) :Pikmin 3 or else!